


A promise beyond the sea

by sxftjinko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin también, En verdad no se especifica si es amor, Eremin - Freeform, Eren necesita un abrazo, Está libre a interpretación uwu, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mucho amor, Nightmares, One Shot, One-shot navideño aunque no vaya sobre eso, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, bueno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftjinko/pseuds/sxftjinko
Summary: Eren y Armin se hacen una segunda promesa en una noche decorada con las rojizas llamas de la batalla.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A promise beyond the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Affakota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affakota/gifts).



> Este es un regalo que le hice a @Affakota por el reto del amigo invisible con nuestro grupo de amigos. Contiene Eremin, aunque no se termina de especificar cuáles son los sentimientos que se tienen el uno por el otro (queda libre a interpretación).

Armin siempre había sido alguien de sueño ligero. Daba igual cuán agotado quedase tras un arduo entrenamiento, siempre terminaba teniendo problemas a la hora de conciliar el sueño. Era una molestia, por supuesto —sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta el hecho de que hasta el silencioso revoloteo de un pajarillo lograba arrancarle de su sopor—, ya que nunca descansaba lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, fue gracias a ese constante estado de duermevela, que Armin pudo despertarse a tiempo aquella noche. En un principio, no logró dar con el motivo de su repentino despertar.

Miró a ambos lados, combatiendo el sosiego que amenazaba con volver a juntar sus pestañas superiores con las inferiores. Su sistema nervioso estaba en alerta, entrenado para combatir el peligro en caso de abrupto ataque, adrenalina pura recorriendo sus entrañas.

—Debo... matar... los...

Armin se tensó, dejando escapar un pequeño grito al no esperarse oír una voz de la nada.

Torció el cuello para encarar al causante de aquel susurro amenazante, cruzándose así con el semblante dormido de Eren, su compañero de habitación y mejor amigo desde la infancia. Armin se había acostumbrado ya a ver al castaño con un conflicto interno constante, descargando esa ira en los demás, metiéndose en peleas que no podía ganar. A Armin le dolía ver cómo la persona más importante para él se consumía en solitario, sin confiarle esos demonios a nadie, tratando de llevárselos a la tumba si fuese necesario. No podía quejarse mucho tampoco, ya que él era igual, pero al menos le hubiese gustado que entre Eren y él no hubiesen barreras, que fuesen completamente transparentes el uno con el otro.

El contrario volvió a bisbisear algo para sí, al mismo tiempo que fruncía sus cejas, luciendo una expresión compungida a la vez que iracunda. No parecía estar descansando a gusto. Si bien era cierto que su episodio no se podía comparar con otros previamente sufridos, Armin no dejaría que su amigo lo pasara mal, al menos no cuando él pudiese hacer algo para cambiar esa sensación.

Se arrastró hasta el flanco de Eren, agradeciendo que hubiesen decidido no poner ninguna especie de separación entre ambas camas, confiando en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca, atisbó una película de sudor frío en la frente de Eren, al igual que tenía los brazos pegados al pecho, haciendo presión.

—Oh, Eren...

Armin estaba triste, no le gustaba ver lo mucho que este sufría en silencio. Aunque muchos pudiesen afirmar que Eren era un libro abierto, el rubio sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Conocía a Eren mejor que nadie en el mundo, todos, incluida Mikasa, lo sabían. Si él no podía reconfortar a su amigo, ¿quién más lo haría?

Así que se movió, sin importarle mucho lo que pudiesen parecer sus acciones ante alguien externo, dejando que su corazón tomase el control por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sus dedos se aventuraron en la maraña de hebras castañas, enredándolas entre ellos, pero sin llegar a tirar, ejerciendo presión en puntos estratégicos para tratar de acabar con la tensión. El cuerpo de Eren reaccionó a la caricia, acomodándose con un suspiro para facilitarle la tarea al más bajo. Armin no podía decir si Eren se había despertado o no, pero, si la respuesta fuese afirmativa, tampoco parecía molesto con sus toques, por lo que prefirió continuar con el masaje.

Bajó hasta la parte de atrás del cráneo, casi tocando su nuca, a conciencia de que ese era el punto más frágil junto con el entrecejo, el cual intentaría tratar momentos después.

Eren parecía mucho más relajado, pero Armin no podía despegar sus manos del dicho. Quizás se estaba pasando de la raya, su amistad no incluía caricias nocturnas —aunque no le parecía mal enredar su mano con la contraria cuando nadie más estaba presente—, y estaba seguro de que Eren le miraría raro en caso de que le descubriera.

«Por las diosas, Armin, no seas tan descarado.»

Cuando hizo ademán de alejarse para volver a tratar de dormir, una mano sujetó su muñeca en un rápido reflejo, haciendo que Armin se quedase congelado en el sitio.

Su mirada azulada se cruzó con una de oscura vegetación, brillando incluso con la escasa luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Los ojos de Eren estaban fijos en él, más concretamente en la unión que sus extremidades habían afianzado. Tampoco parecía ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, se podía ver a simple vista que acababa de despertar y estaba tratando de comprender la situación que le rodeaba.

—E...Eren... —tartamudeó Armin, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

El nombrado podía sentir el pulso del menor bajo sus dedos, notando cómo este se hacía más rápido. Aquella acción le trajo de vuelta al mundo real, despertándose para poder comprender qué había sido aquello que había causado el malestar de su amigo.

—Lo siento... perdón, perdón, perdón... Por favor, no me odies, yo... —Armin estaba a nada de llorar, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

Conocía a Eren, sabía que, a pesar de haberse acurrucado a su lado en las noches más frías, también era de los que se burlaban de ese tipo de acciones. ¿Le odiaría? ¿Su amistad se vería dañada por haberse permitido el lujo de ir más allá?

—Hey... _Hey_. —Eren se alzó, soltando la muñeca de Armin para poder tomar sus hombros—. Cálmate, Armin. No se qué pasó, pero no te odio, nunca podría hacerlo, ¿vale?

Armin trató de obedecer, respirando repetidas veces por la nariz en busca de oxígeno.

—Estabas... teniendo una pesadilla y yo... —Armin no pudo continuar, un rojizo rubor había amanecido en sus mejillas.

Eren le observó, a la vez que volvía a contraer sus cejas, tratando de comprender a qué se refería su amigo. A su memoria viajó una imagen, el recuerdo de una sonrisa demasiado detallada, el cuerpo inerte de la persona cuya voz aún seguía fija en su memoria.

—¿Eren? —Armin se acercó preocupado.

El chico en cuestión había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos, apretando con fuerza el agarre con el que sostenía a Armin, los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de puro terror. Reaccionó al llamado, pegando un pequeño brinco, buscando con rapidez la confirmación de que su mejor amigo continuaba a su lado, brindándole protección.

Armin comprobó que ya no había brillo en los luceros de Eren, viendo a través de él, demasiado cansados de la batalla como para poder dar otro paso adelante.

—Ah... es verdad... —el de piel más osucra habló, solo que a nadie en particular—. Soñé con... mamá...

Armin puso una mueca, olvidando su anterior vergüenza y abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Eren, guiándole hasta su pecho. Conocía bien la pérdida, todos en la legión lo hacían. Armin nunca había llegado a estar en el momento en el que Eren presenció la muerte de su madre, pero sabía que algo había cambiado dentro de su amigo tras aquella tragedia.

Eren nunca le había hablado de aquella oscuridad, no le había brindado la oportunidad de poder abrazar ese trauma. Armin lo había respetado, siempre lo hacía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le doliese no poder entrar en el infierno personal del hijo del doctor, no poder ayudarle en su lucha por exterminar a cada uno de los titanes.

Pero aquella vez era diferente, Eren no estaba tratando de ocultar nada, devolviéndole con fuerza el abrazo, tratando de sentir su anatomía al completo para hacerle entender que ya no estaba en el campo de batalla. Podía sentir la respiración ajena en su esternón, haciéndole cosquillas, una sensación que se desplazaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

—¿Puedes volver a hacer lo que estabas haciendo antes? —La voz de Eren le sorprendió—. Se sentía bien...

Armin inhaló en lo alto de la cabeza del otro, sintiendo la timidez en sus entrañas al comprender que lo que Eren reclamaba eran las caricias que antes le había regalado cuando creía que dormía. No debería de haber ningún problema en que ahora estuviese despierto, ¿verdad? De todos modos, era él mismo el que se lo había pedido, no podía quejarse después si la situación se volvía demasiado íntima.

—Vale, pero, vamos a acostarnos, ¿sí? Necesitas descansar, Eren.

Este asintió, cediendo un poco el agarre y volviendo a apoyar su espalda en el colchón. Giró su cabeza, buscando a Armin, palmeando con decisión el hueco de su lado para que el otro no tuviese dudas sobre qué era lo que quería.

El más bajo tragó saliva con pesar, a la vez que se acercaba al pecho de Eren para poder ser rodeado por sus brazos, sintiendo bajo sus manos el trabajado abdomen del contrario. Enroscó sus piernas con las de Eren, viendo cómo el otro le acomodaba mejor para poder protegerlo tras el agarre de sus brazos sobre su cintura y espalda.

—Pero, Eren... Así no podré acariciarte —comentó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había expresado aquel desconcierto en voz alta.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero... —Eren lo atrajo aún más hacia él, posando sus labios sobre la línea que dividía lo alto de su cráneo—. Quedémonos un rato más así, por favor.

Armin no respondió, esperando que el otro tomase su silencio como una afirmación. Destensó sus músculos, respirando con felicidad, amando en total plenitud los sentimientos que le embriagaban al estar en aquella situación con Eren. Las manos en su espalda parecían aún más reales si se trataba de su amigo, el calor corporal que este emitía, animándole a esconder su rostro en su clavícula y descansar allí, sintiéndose amado.

Despegó sus manos de delante de él, siguiendo la línea de las costillas de Eren, pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas ajenas para poder corresponder aproximadamente el abrazo.

—Hacía tiempo que no nos abrazábamos así. —Eren comenzó a trazar círculos pequeños sobre las caderas de Armin.

El pequeño sonrió.

—Es verdad, aún éramos unos niños la última vez que lo hicimos.

_Aún no habíamos conocido lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el mundo_.

Eren le dio un breve achuchón antes de volver a abrazarlo de una manera normal.

—Te eché de menos, Armin.

«Yo también lo hice», pensó, sin terminar de confesarlo en voz alta. No obstante, y para que Eren no pensase que le estaba rechazando, posó sus labios sobre el esternón de Eren y se quedó allí, sintiendo bajo su toque los acelerados latidos del corazón que tanto quería, recordándole que su amigo seguía vivo, que no había muerto en aquella pelea en la que había dado su vida por su protección.

Se quedaron un rato así, sin moverse, con tantas cosas que decirse, pero a la vez tantas verdades que ocultar. Sus sentimientos estaban más que claros, no les hacía falta comunicarlos para hacérselos ver al mundo entero, a la persona que ahora yacía entre sus brazos, la portadora de la sonrisa cuya existencia siempre tratarían de proteger.

Durante los años, sus acciones habían gritado tanto con tan poco. Bastaba con ver cómo se buscaban siempre en el jaleo de la batalla, cómo parecían comprenderse entre sí sin mediar palabra, cómo confiaban en lo que el otro hacía pese a que sus actos no tuviesen sentido algo.

No les hacía falta palabras para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se importaban, y era ahí cuando verdaderamente se daban cuenta de lo unidos que siempre habían estado a pesar de las adversidades.

Armin notó cómo el sopor se instalaba tras sus globos oculares, tentándole con el cálido aroma que Eren desprendía, incitándole a dejarse llevar por las figuras abstractas e invisibles que este esbozaba sobre sus caderas.

—Eren... —murmuró, un suspiro apenas audible.

Se estaba quedando dormido, pero no quería hacerlo sin cerciorarse antes de que su interlocutor estaba mejor.

—Descuida, está bien, tú también necesitas descansar. —Aflojando un poco su agarre, Eren bajó su mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada a Armin—. Estoy mejor, me has ayudado mucho, Armin.

El menor le devolvió la sonrisa, matices de cansancio aflorando en sus labios.

—¿Te molesta si nos quedamos así?

Eren soltó una risotada. No fue muy alta, lo justo para que el rubio pudiese oírla, con la sangre bombeando con fuerza en el interior de sus costillas.

—¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para preguntar si me molesta, Armin?

—Tienes razón...

No obstante, y para hacer que el otro no llegase a conclusiones precipitadas, Eren volvió a rodear el cuerpo más delicado con sus brazos, poniéndose bocarriba para que Armin pudiese instalarse sobre su pecho. Este se pegó a él, buscando su calor, apoyando su oído contra el lado izquierdo del castaño para que el rítmico sonido de sus latidos le sirviese como nana.

—Buenas noches, Armin. Gracias por haber estado siempre ahí —dijo Eren, depositando una hilera de pequeños besos sobre su frente mientras hablaba.

Armin se derritió con las muestras de afecto, refrotando su mejilla contra el cuello contrario para hacer más notorio el contacto.

—Buenas noches, Eren. Avísame si necesitas algo, ¿sí?

—Ahora mismo necesito que descanses. —Le besó por última vez, dejando descansar sus labios contra su cabello—. Hablamos mañana.

Armin vaciló.

—Te quiero —terminó reconociendo.

No lo había dicho con una connotación en concreto, simplemente había querido exponer en alto lo que su corazón clamaba por confesar, las palabras que su cerebro escribía cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la del más alto.

Sintió el cuerpo de Eren tensarse, antes de relajarse nuevamente y apretarle aún más contra él, hiriendo sus costillas pero sin llegar a causarle un daño real.

—No es necesario que me respondas ahora. —Armin cerró los ojos por fin—. Me basta con saber que lo sabes.

Eren asintió, aunque no estaba del todo conforme con la justificación.

—Algún día... Cuando veamos al mar —prometió.

Armim sonrió, la imagen del océano había emergido en su memoria.

—De acuerdo, cuando veamos el mar —concordó.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, ¡feliz Navidad! Espero que todes estén pasando un buen día, a pesar de lo mucho que nos ha fastidiado este año. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este shot (hacía tiempo que quería subir algo sobre estos dos), y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Que pasen unas felices fiestas!!


End file.
